


Dancing Lessons

by red_jacobson



Series: Headmaster Potter Stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Light Spanking, Multi, Oral Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Part Six of Headmaster PotterA few staff members want to experience the fun  of dancing at the Stag and approach Penelope Clearwater for dancing lessons





	1. Dancing Lessons Part One

STORY TITLE: Dancing Lessons (Part One)  
PART: 01 of 02  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter FanFic Archive, FF.Net, Questionable Questing, My Yahoo Group DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Sixth in the Headmaster Potter series. A few of the staff decide they want to experience the fun of dancing at the Stag and sign up for lessons from Fitness Instructor Penelope Clearwater.   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Hermione/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <,5,061>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Great Hall  
Saturday, August 30th, 2008  
9:00 am

Penelope Clearwater, Hogwarts Fitness Instructor and, unofficially, dance teacher for the staff, sat back in her chair with a sleepy smile as she watched the rest of the staff wander in. It was going to be annoying to have to start dressing for breakfast and the other meals starting in the morning, but Harry insisted that they take at least one day to get used to the idea before the students arrived on Monday evening. 

It was still hard to believe that her spur of the moment decision to apply for the new position of Fitness Instructor the year before had made such a huge difference in her life. She'd actually applied to dance at the Stag, since that was something she could do, having found some videos about pole dancing and not being particularly shy. It would have been nice if she'd had other options, but she wasn't willing to take the job at the brothel, thank you very much! But she couldn't find a job anywhere else in the non-magical world with her lack of qualifications, and with her very public, and very nasty breakup with 'Two-Pumps Percy' there was nobody in the Ministry that would give her a job. Even with Voldemort and his thugs dead, things weren't much better for muggle-born in the Wizarding World, although Harry and Amelia and the others were doing their best to change things. 

The Stag   
Soho District, London  
Wednesday, June 20th, 2007  
8:00 pm

Penelope walked up to the cashier's window and when the girl looked up she said, “Hi, my name is Penelope, Penelope Clearwater? I called earlier about the advert in this morning's paper? That you are looking for dancers?” The girl smiled and nodded, “Of course, come right in. I'll let the manager know you are here.” 

There was a buzz and the door clicked open. Stepping through, the hostess smiled, “Hi, if you'll have a seat over by the bar, our manager will be down in just a couple of minutes.”

While she waited, Penelope looked around at the club, relaxing slightly at how clean and open it looked. She'd been expecting something like you'd see in the movies, all dim and grotty, with the girls looking like they were using drugs or working as rent girls. But the place was rather nice, sure, the music was too loud, and her nose wrinkled at the smell of smoke that drifted from the showroom, but that was only to be expected from any sort of club. It was a lot nicer than she'd expected, and was actually hoping she'd get the job.

Sure, she wasn't all that excited about taking her clothes off in front of a room full of strangers, but she was less excited about not having a place to sleep or something to eat. And if somebody recognized her? So what, she would tell them that 'Two Pumps Percy' had gotten her blacklisted at the Ministry, and since she wasn't from a pure-blood family, nobody in the Alley would hire her.

She heard footsteps coming toward her, and turned to look, a pleasant smile on her face when her jaw dropped. She knew this woman, but what the bloody hell was Pansy, the pure-blood princess, Parkinson, doing managing a strip club in Muggle London? 

Pansy walked up with a smile, “Hi Penny, good to see you again, come on back to the office, we can talk there.”

'Well, at least she didn't sneer at me for being here,' Penelope thought, 'so let's see what happens.'

Walking down a hallway, Pansy stopped at a wooden door, punching a security code into the lock, before waving her inside. Sitting in the chair Pansy indicated, the other girl leaned against the front of her desk and said, “So what brings the former Head Girl to the Stag? I would have thought you would have been working under Neville or Amelia in the Ministry by now.”

With a bitter smile, she said, “I thought so too, but apparently calling out your boyfriend for being a shite lover and a cheat in the middle of the Ministry Atrium tends to prevent people from wanting to hire you. Who knew?”

Pansy actually giggled! "Yeah, I can see where some of the old farts would object to that. Not that I'm surprised Percy is a crap lover, it seems to be a family trait from what I hear. But who was the arse cheating on you with?" 

"That cow Audrey Selwyn! Apparently, the arse decided that another pure-blood would help him advance in the Ministry, like being stuck in the Education Ministry is such a launching pad for becoming Minister for Magic!" 

Pansy grimaced, “Selwyn? Yeah, he was an arse, especially since that family couldn't help anyone with anything, that was the family Umbridge was part of, and people couldn't get away from them fast enough when she was shoved through the Veil!”

Penelope nodded, “I'd heard some of what happened, she's lucky it was only the Veil, with what she did to Harry she could have gotten the Kiss.”

Pansy smirked, “Be the only kiss she ever got, that's for sure. But that answers my main question. Now, are you comfortable with taking your clothes off in public? We can teach you to dance, but if you are uncomfortable with strangers seeing your bits, you won't do very well I'm afraid.”

She shrugged, “I've never been particularly shy, so I don't think I'll have a problem with it. And I actually love to dance, I found some tapes on how to work the pole, and I've even visited a couple of other clubs to watch the dancers. I'm sure I can do better than most of the girls I saw. I'm just not crazy about people I don't know trying to paw me or get me to 'be extra friendly' for a bigger tip.”

Pansy nodded, “Well, that won't happen here, the customers are not allowed to touch you, and I don't put up with tarts plying their trade here, all the girls know it. And if a customer tries to solicit you, let me know, I'll take care of it. But it's not usually a problem, we get a lot of regulars and they know the rules, so they behave themselves.”

Penelope let out a sigh of relief, that was the main thing she'd been worried about. The rest was something she could handle.

Pansy said, “Go ahead and strip down, I'll have one of the girls bring up some costumes for you and give you a quick lesson. Watching a video is very different from reality, and I want to see how you move before letting you on stage.”

Penelope didn't hesitate, she'd expected something like this, although the fact that it was another woman she was stripping in front of made it a lot easier. Standing, she unbuttoned her blouse, showing the powder blue bra she'd chosen, because the color reminded her of the Aerie, putting the blouse on the chair behind her. Unzipping her skirt, she slid it down over her hips and stood there, her blue knickers and the stockings and garter belt combination. 

She looked up at Pansy to see her reaction and was surprised at the hunger in the other woman's eyes, although Pansy just nodded, "Very nice, and if this were a seduction I'd say you were going about it the right way, but we can talk about that later. Keep going, the customers aren't going to be impressed by your underwear, no matter how nice it is." 

Penelope grinned, but reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and letting it fall away, revealing her breasts to the other girl. She was a bit surprised that she was getting excited showing herself to Pansy, but she could feel her pussy getting wet, and wondered if Pansy would actually want to have sex with her? She found that she didn't mind the idea at all, it wouldn't be the first time she'd had sex with another girl, nights in the Aerie did get chilly after all. 

Pulling her knickers down, she stepped out of them and stood there, her shaven pussy showing her eagerness before she turned around to give Pansy a look at her arse. Removing the garter belt, she rolled the stockings down and stood there, completely naked as Pansy examined her body clinically.

“Well, it's obvious you know how to take care of yourself, and I wouldn't be surprised if I heard several of the men wanked thinking about bending you over and plugging that arse of yours! And being shaved is good for probably another 20 pounds in tips per rotation, a lot of the men really like the hairless look. Hell, so do I, but that's mainly because I hate getting hair on my tongue!”

Before Penelope could respond, there was a knock on the office door, and Pansy moved to open it. Penelope turned to see who was there and was shocked to see a familiar face. She hadn't seen Su Li since she'd graduated, but the girl was just as sexy as she'd been when she was younger! Although she was wearing far less than the school uniform, or anything she'd been seen in at Hogwarts. In fact, she was wearing nothing more than a light robe that did nothing to hide the fact that she was very well built and completely nude under it! W 

Su clearly recognized her, because a huge grin formed on her face, and she said “Looking tasty as always Penny, and I'm not an ickle firstie anymore, so you don't have to hold back if you want to play!”

Pansy laughed, “Seduce her on your time Su, did you bring the costumes?” Su smirked and held out three different costumes, which Penelope looked over. She was examining a policewoman's outfit and heading to the mirror to see how it looked against her body when she heard Su say quietly,

"Sorry, Pansy didn't know you'd called dibs. I'll wait for my turn." 

Pansy's response was too quiet for her to make out, but Su's giggle and the sound of a hand striking bare flesh made Penelope look into the mirror to see the desk, and saw that Pansy had Su bent over the desk with her robe pulled up, showing her bare arse. The girl was giggling as Pansy gave her a few quick spanks, but then Pansy pulled Su into her arms and kissed her firmly, making the smaller girl melt against her.

Watching the scene just made her even hotter, and Penelope was really hoping she did well enough to get the job! She'd never said anything to Percy or any of her other lovers, but the idea of being spanked really got her motor running! Struggling to get herself under control she pulled the costume on, pleased that it fit comfortably.

By the time she was dressed in the costume, Pansy and Su had pulled apart, although Pansy was licking her fingers suggestively while Su seemed to be having a hard time catching her breath. When Pansy saw her, she flicked a switch on her desk, and music started coming out of a couple of speakers in the ceiling. At the same time, several panels in the back of the room moved aside, showing a half stage with a pole going from floor to ceiling. 

Pansy said, “Su's going to watch and give you tips while you practice, and then you can take a turn on stage to see how you feel, okay? I've got to get back to the floor and keep an eye on things.”

When the door closed behind Pansy, Su stripped out of her robe and stood by the stage, unconcerned with her nudity. “Okay, Pansy said you know how to dance, which is good, but stripping is about more than dancing. Let me grab one of my spare costumes and I'll let you watch me do a set, then you can show me what you've learned, okay?”

Penelope watched as Su did her routine, and realized that the girl was right, it was more about the attitude, owning the stage from the second you stepped through the curtain. Su could have looked like Rita Skeeter and she still would have had the audience drooling!

When the song finished, Su grinned, "Damn it, even just dancing for you got me all hot and bothered! I really hope you get the job because all of us dancers are really, really close. But I have a feeling that Pansy is interested in getting to know you a lot better, whether you get the job or not." 

Penelope shook her head in bemusement, “This really wasn't how I was expecting this interview to go, and I'm not against the idea of getting you in bed, or the showers, which I seem to remember you enjoying, but let me get through the audition first, okay?”

Su chuckled, “Sure, I'll behave, at least for now.”

Penelope grinned and moved to the back of the miniature stage, waiting for the next song to start. As the first notes came through the speakers, she burst onto the stage and started to move! It was like the videos, but different, and she lost track of everything but the music and the feeling of freedom as she flowed across the stage. 

By the time the last song ended, she was drenched in sweat, but the smile on her face didn't feel like it would ever fade! She stood there, trying to calm down when she noticed that Su wasn't the only person watching her. Pansy was there, a flushed look on her face, and there were several other girls watching, all of them smiling widely and clapping enthusiastically. 

Pansy cleared her throat and said, “Okay, I think it's safe to say that you can work the stage, but you still need to try it in front of a live audience. Go use the shower and rinse off, we'll get you another costume and then you can hit the main stage.”

Penelope just nodded happily and headed toward the shower that Pansy indicated. A few minutes later she was redoing her makeup and looking over the new costume that one of the dancers brought in. It was a female Indiana Jones outfit, and she grinned, this was going to be fun!

Following the girl down the hall into the locker room, she took the garter she was handed and slid it up her leg to her thigh. Penelope knew that the belt was to hold any tips, but she really wasn't that interested in the money just then. She was just trying to contain her excitement about dancing in front of an audience. She'd loved the feeling earlier, and was looking forward to seeing if dancing in front of more people felt any different? 

She heard the applause as the last dancer finished her set, and took a deep breath. The announcer's voice came over the speakers, "And now, a young lady making her very first appearance on the Stag stage put your hands together for Penelope!" 

There was a smattering of applause, and then the opening riff of AC/DC's 'You Shook Me (All Night Long!) came over the speakers, and she pushed the curtains aside, leaping for the pole in the center of the stage. Just like in the practice, her legs wrapped around the pole and she lowered herself into a handstand before flowing to her feet and starting to dance. 

Remembering Su's suggestion, she scanned the audience to find one particular person to dance for and grinned, because sitting in a pair of seats in front of the stage was none other than Neville Longbottom and a girl she vaguely recognized but didn't know the name of. She didn't know, and frankly didn't care what they were doing there, but the idea of dancing for one of the heroes of the Wizarding World just got her even more worked up! 

The time passed in a blur of movement and applause as she locked eyes with Neville and his girlfriend, dancing just for them until she realized that the last song was ending and she was completely nude in front of nearly a hundred other people! 

The applause was nearly deafening as she picked up her costume and stepped through the curtain, only to find Su standing there, holding a robe similar to the one she had worn. Putting the robe on, she was surprised when Su grabbed her and kissed her passionately, but she quickly returned the kiss. The dancing had gotten her worked up enough that she would have gone down on the girl right in the alcove if Pansy hadn't interrupted.

Penelope wrapped the robe around herself and made her way out to the showroom floor, and found herself being tipped by nearly everybody in the audience. The men were all perfectly polite, although she could tell that several of them would like nothing more than to find out what her hair looked like spread out on their pillows. It was an amazing feeling, after Percy's betrayal she enjoyed knowing that she was still desirable to other men. She worked her way around the floor, ending up in front of Neville and the familiar-looking girl. 

Neville didn't say much, but the bulge in his trousers said quite enough, and she grinned and gave him a wink. It was the girl with him that had the most interesting reaction, though. Neville introduced her as his betrothed, Megan Jones, who Penelope remembered as a 'Puff in Neville's year. 

She gestured for Penelope to lean forward and the girl slipped a 100-pound note in her garter, saying "If you want a chance to earn a lot more than that in a single evening, floo me! Neville's stag night is going to be in a few weeks, and we'd love for you to be one of the dancers there. Just dancing, nothing extra would be expected, although, if you were up for a night of fun afterward, we do have a very big bed with plenty of room for three." 

Penelope blinked, that was a little more blatant than she was expecting, but the idea did have its attractions. "I'll get back to you in a day or so, but it does sound like fun!" 

Making her way back to the locker room, she was amazed to see that, including Megan's tip, she'd made over 800 pounds! Shoving it in the locker she was given, she went to take another shower. When she came out, Pansy was standing there smiling. “Get dried off and grab your robe and your tips, I want to talk to you in my office.”

A few minutes later, she was back sitting in Pansy's office, the robe hanging open and exposing her body to the other girl. It seemed foolish to cover herself, since Pansy and everybody else had seen everything already, and besides, Pansy didn't seem to object.

"That was a hell of a show, Penelope! I haven't seen a girl that comfortable on the stage her first time in quite a while. But I'm curious, you spent a quite a bit of time with Neville and Megan, care to tell me what that was about?" 

Penelope shrugged, she hadn't done anything wrong, so she told her. Pansy snorted a laugh when she finished. “Who'd have thought that Neville Longbottom would turn out to be as big a hound as Harry? He was so shy in school I would have thought he'd die a virgin! It didn't take long for me to find out just how wrong I was. But anyway, if you want to take them up on either of their offers, it won't affect your job. Just let me know what night it's going to be so I don't schedule you.”

Something about the way Pansy was talking made her curious, “You sound like you have personal experience with the two of them, care to share?”

Pansy chuckled, “Oh you could say that! It was not long after I started managing this place. One of the girls had to leave, a family emergency or something, I don't remember exactly, but I ended up taking a couple of turns on the stage. It was during the second time around that he and Megan showed up, and he just flat out asked me if I was interested in joining the two of them for the night! I wasn't seeing anybody at the time, and I could tell by his bulge that he was nicely equipped, so I just said yes. Hell, I'm never going to turn down a good shag, especially since this place keeps me so busy I don't have the time for much outside fun. Anyway, I ended up spending the night with them and it was some of the best sex I'd ever had, almost as good as the times I get to spend with Harry and Hermione.”

“Wait, what? You and Harry Potter? Do I really want to know?”

“Oh, I spend more nights than I can remember tied to their bed the last year of Hogwarts. Me and a bunch of other girls, it was the only thing that kept me sane when I was stressing out over my NEWTs. But we can tell stories later. While you are more than good enough to dance here, I wanted to ask you to consider something different.”

“What do you mean?”

Pansy sighed, “I'm going to be blunt, Penelope, you are almost too good for this club. The girls here are all friendly, as I'm sure you noticed, but if you were dancing here, I'm afraid that a few of them would get jealous of your popularity with the customers. That would cause problems and I'd really rather not take that chance. A big reason this club is so popular is because there is almost no conflict between the dancers, so they can concentrate on what they are doing, and not their personal dramas. But I was talking to Harry recently and he mentioned something that I'd like you to think about.”

Penelope nodded, she was disappointed because it sounded like she wasn't going to get the job, but the 800 pounds would cover her expenses for a while if she was careful.

Pansy said, “It's obvious that you are in a lot better physical condition than a lot of the girls who come here, especially from the wizarding world, even the other muggle-born girls have gotten into the laziness habit that permeates the magical world.”

She must have made a noise of surprise, and Pansy gave a sad smile, “Oh, you aren't the first muggle-born girl who's ended up looking for a job here, there's actually a few that enjoyed it enough to stay, but they aren't working tonight. But as I was saying, I happen to be on very good terms with Harry Potter, who's the Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts now, and I know he's starting a class to instruct the students in physical fitness, running, stretching, things like that, and he's looking for somebody to lead the class. Just from the casual conversation we've had, I think you could be what he's looking for. Would you like me to contact him? If you don't get that job, you've got a job here if you want it.”

Penelope was surprised by the offer, but it would be rude to turn her down, so she nodded, and Pansy turned to the fireplace behind her and tossed some powder in. Penelope was surprised that it was Hermione Granger's face that appeared in the flames, and even more that the girl was friendly to Pansy, since they hadn't gotten along well at all when she was Head Girl. It was a rather strange conversation, because Hermione seemed to be distracted a lot of the time, but Penelope was invited to visit the castle the next morning at eleven o'clock and bring her exercise clothing.

Pansy waited until the fire changed color again to start laughing, laughing so hard that tears were flowing down her face. Penelope was extremely curious and said, “Okay, what's so funny? Why was Hermione acting so odd when you were talking to her?”

Pansy got herself under control, wiping her eyes, “That's why I was laughing, Hermione was doing her best to act normal, but I'd bet any amount of money that Harry was buggering her as we were talking! I've seen that expression on her face more times than I can count, so I know what I'm talking about.”

She must have looked like an idiot with her jaw hanging down, because Pansy smirked, “I told you that I was on very good terms with Harry, didn't I? I've spent quite a few nights in their bed, and Hermione absolutely loves taking him up the arse. Not that I blame her, he's damn good at it!”

Pansy looked at her seriously and said, “I do need to let you know that things at Hogwarts are a lot different from when you were a student. I think McGonagall and Flitwick are the only professors that are still there from your time there. Most of the rest retired or took other jobs over the last several years. But you'll still see plenty of familiar faces, Cho Chang is there teaching Ancient Runes, Padma Patil is doing Arithmancy and, did you know Luna Lovegood, or was she after your time? She's teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and I hear it's a really popular class.”

She nodded, “Luna was a second year, I think, my last year at school. I don't know her, but I do remember seeing her in the Aerie.”

“There's a bunch of other girls you'll know when you get there, from the other houses. But, now that we've gotten the official business taken care off, I wondered if you had any plans for the rest of the evening?”

She shrugged, “Not particularly, I can get my kit together for the interview when I wake up in the morning, why?”

Pansy's grin was lecherous, and she said, “Well, I was going to suggest taking a few more rotations on stage, pick up some more tips, and when we close, you come back to my flat so Su and I can make sure you are nicely relaxed for your interview in the morning.”

With a matching grin, she said, "That sounds a like a hell of lot more fun than sitting around with my battery-operated boyfriend and a bottle of wine! So I'd say hell yes!" 

Later that Night  
Pansy's Flat  
London

The door had barely closed behind them when Pansy had Penelope pressed up against it, her hands fumbling with the buttons on her blouse as they kissed. Penelope's hands were busy undressing Pansy at the same, assisted by Su, who was standing behind the other woman. By the time they were all naked, Penelope was practically panting with need, and Pansy grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom. Penelope landed on her back on the bed, and Pansy straddled her face, her soaking quim right above her mouth, while Su moved between Penelope's legs and her tongue was licking busily. 

Su's tongue felt absolutely incredible, but she was doing her best to focus on Pansy, her tongue was licking the girl's pussy, letting the juices rest on her tongue before she swallowed. It had been far too long since she'd played with another girl, and she was glad, based on the way Pansy was wriggling, that she hadn't lost her touch! She pulled Pansy down closer, her tongue sliding inside the other girl, moving along the inner walls while she reached up and was fondling the girl's tits, which Pansy really enjoyed!

She was paying so much attention to licking Pansy that Su's tongue was just a distant feeling of pleasure in the background until the girl surprised the hell out of her by locking her lips around Penelope's clit and sucking while pressing the tip of her finger inside her arse! 

The sensation was so unexpected, so intense, that the orgasm that had been building took her completely by surprise, and she shrieked into Pansy's pussy, before losing all connection with what was going on around her. Somehow her body managed to keep moving, her tongue licking feverishly and her hands still playing with Pansy's nipples until the girl above her cried out her release and flooded her mouth with the sweet juices!

Penelope's mind was elsewhere, floating high above and basking in the wondrous feelings that Su's dual assault had launched inside her. She hadn't had a lover since the blowup with Percy, and Gods above and Demons below, she'd needed this! Even the excitement and exhilaration of the dance paled next to the way she was feeling at that moment and would have happily floated there forever, but eventually, she was pulled back into her body, to find that Su was now settling over her mouth while Pansy was laying between her own legs. 

It was nearly two hours later when the three of them, temporarily sated, fell into a contented sleep.

End Chapter One


	2. Dancing Lessons, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Penelope Got the Hogwarts Job

STORY TITLE: Dancing Lessons (Part Two)  
PART: 01 of 04  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter FanFic Archive, FF.Net, Questionable Questing, My Yahoo Group DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Sixth in the Headmaster Potter series. Penelope's interview with Harry and Hermione.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Hermione/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <4,365>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Deputy Headmaster's Office  
Thursday, June 21st, 2007  
11:00 am

Penelope arrived at the castle right on time, but it was a near thing because Pansy had been insatiable that morning! And Su was just as bad, but at least Penelope was completely relaxed when she floo'd to her flat to grab her workout gear. Who would have thought that Pansy, who was always so hard at school, could be such a playful lover, or that Su was so damned flexible? 

Between times, Pansy had told her stories about her times with Master Harry and Hermione, as well as the times that she'd found herself in bed with Neville and Megan, as well as Megan's cousin Gwenog for one insane evening. It was the stories that convinced Penelope she was going to contact Megan later that day and accept her offers. And if Harry and Hermione were interested in getting her naked? Well, she certainly wasn't going to object. As Pansy said, she was never going to turn down a good shag, and Harry and Hermione both sounded like they would be an excellent shag! 

Penelope had managed to get a solitary shower when she got back to her flat, and, on a whim, made sure to get rid of any hair on her pussy. She didn't know that things would progress that far, but if they did, she wanted to be ready.

She was greeted at the gates of the Castle by Luna Lovegood, who gave her a friendly hug and wished her luck as they arrived at Harry's office. Penelope was surprised at the other girl's friendliness since they didn't know each other particularly well, but she was feeling too good to worry about it. 

The door to Harry's office was open when the arrived, but Luna knocked on the door-frame to announce them anyway. Harry looked up from where he was leaning against the front of his desk, a friendly smile on his face, while Hermione was sitting in a chair beside the desk grinning slightly. Penelope found herself noticing that Hermione was sitting a little bit strangely, after Pansy's comment about the girl's enjoyment of being buggered. 

“Penelope! Good Morning, you're right on time, come in, come in.” Harry gave Luna a grin and said, “Thanks Luna, we'll see you at lunch?”

“Actually, I'm one of the volunteers for the morning, I've been wanting to increase my flexibility.”

Hermione snorted at the comment, while Harry just shook his head, the amusement clear on his face. Penelope wasn't a hundred percent certain what Luna was saying, but considering that Pansy had mentioned the young blonde as one of Hermione's lovers, she had a fairly good idea. Not wanting to start thinking about what other members of the staff Harry and Hermione might be shagging, she pushed those thoughts aside and stepped into the office, a professional smile on her face. She heard the door close behind her as Luna left, but her attention was focused on the man in front of her. 

“Thanks for agreeing to see me at short notice, when Pansy described what you were looking for it did sound interesting.”

Harry nodded, “I'm going to be honest, you're the only person I'm considering for the position, not only because I know you, but because Neville and Megan contacted me after your show last night and Pet and I really enjoyed watching the memory of you dancing. And also because I cordially detest Percy and the rest of his family, and I happened to be in the Ministry the day you tore him apart. It was a gorgeous sight!”

Penelope blushed slightly, it was one thing to dance in the club, but to have her prospective boss and his wife lusting after her? That was different, wasn't it? “Um, while I'm glad you enjoyed my dancing, can I ask why Neville would have made it a point to tell you about it?”

Harry looked surprised, “Didn't Pansy tell you? I'm the owner of the Stag, as well as a few other businesses that I inherited from my parents. Pet and a few other girls on staff go and dance there a few times over the summer.” She must have reacted when he called Hermione 'Pet', because he continued, 

"Yes, my wife and I have a rather interesting relationship. It's not a secret here in the castle, so I want you to be aware, Hermione is my wife and my partner, however she's also my Pet, and the Alpha of the other witches who are in our rather bizarre family, which includes the rest of the staff, other than Minerva and Filius, for obvious reasons. Let me emphasize that you are not expected or required to be involved, the job is yours regardless, and there is no difference in pay and benefits between you and the other staff member, other than the normal differences caused by seniority." 

She had been watching him, nodding as he explained, but then it seemed like something changed, his eyes focused on hers, and Penelope would almost swear that they were glowing! He didn't seem to be aware of anything different, but she could feel the power coming from him, Sweet Merlin, the power! She tried to focus on what he was saying but it was too difficult, all she wanted to do was let the power wash over her, to embrace her...

Suddenly Penelope's thoughts were full of images, things that Pansy had described, being tied to Harry's bed while a variety of girls enjoyed her tongue. Harry having her over his lap and spanking her, fingering her pussy and arse and driving her up a wall. But then she started picturing herself in the same positions and she wanted nothing more than to get up from her seat and kneel in front of him, serving him any way he desired, and then move to Alpha to show her submission...

Everything faded away, and she moaned, her body moving on its own as her fingers started fumbling with the buttons on her blouse, wanting to show herself to Master and Alpha, until she felt a hand on her wrist stopping her. Distantly she heard a woman's voice saying, “Master, please, you're overwhelming her!” 

Suddenly everything came back into focus and Penelope looked around in confusion. What was she doing on her knees? It all came rushing back, and she scrambled to her feet, backing away from Harry, who was actually looking embarrassed? “What the hell just happened?” she demanded, her eyes wild as she looked between them. 

Harry blushed, "I'm so, so sorry, Penelope! I didn't mean to let my control slip like that, but my mind wandered when I was talking about the rest of the staff, and I started thinking about last night." 

Penelope made an effort to calm herself, breathing deeply through her nose and exhaling from her mouth. “Okay, so you didn't mean for it to happen, but that doesn't explain just what the buggering hell you did to me! Sure, I like the idea of playing the submissive at times, but that wasn't playing, I would have gone down on Snape just for the privilege of giving you a knobber!”

Hermione grimaced, hearing that, but said, “I'm really not sure why you were affected so strongly, because it's usually just those of us who are having sex with Master that react like that. But, are you familiar with Jeremy's law? Especially the Second Corollary?”

Penelope frowned in thought, she'd heard those terms somewhere before, but where? Suddenly she remembered, the meeting with the school matron at the end of her third year! Her eyes widened and she stared at Hermione, who nodded. Penelope gave a low whistle as she understood just how powerful Harry was to have such an effect on her. She hadn't been lying, she wasn't particularly submissive normally, but she would have sucked his cock out of Molly Weasley's arse if he wanted her to! 

Harry was shaking his head with a frown. "This complicates things, damn it!" Looking at her sadly, he said, 

“Penelope, I know that I told you that you had the job whether you slept with us or not, but the way your magic is reacting, you may find yourself in our bed fairly soon. If you still want the job, knowing that you will almost certainly be having sex with us, as well as the other women on staff, it's yours. If not, I'm sure that Neville or Amelia would hire you, both for your abilities and intelligence as much as to flip two fingers at the old bastards on the Wizengamot.”

Penelope actually grinned, “Harry, do you know what I spent the night doing, after I got invited to join Neville and Megan in bed, that is? I went home with Pansy and Su, and we spent hours having sex while Pansy told me in very great, enthusiastic detail about the nights she spent in your bed! When I took my shower this morning, I made a point of removing the hair between my legs, hoping one of you two would be removing my knickers.”

Hermione snorted, and Harry grinned, obviously relieved. “Well, I think you can count on that happening at some time very soon. But we have some official business to take care of first. Pet and I have arranged for a few volunteers so we can see what sort of things you would be covering during your classes. So, if you want to change into your exercise clothing I'll contact Luna and the others.”

Penelope nodded, standing and casually unbuttoning her blouse and removing the bra. They all knew that she would be naked in their bed very soon, possibly even that night, so there was no sense in being shy about it, was there? She saw that Hermione was also stripping down as a pile of workout clothes floated into the room from an open door behind them.

She had just pushed her skirt down, and enjoying the appreciative looks from the two of them, especially at the wetness on the front of her knickers, when Hermione turned and bent over, pulling up her knickers. Penelope's mouth twitched at the sight of plug in the other woman's arse, remembering Pansy's comments the night before. Harry must have noticed, because he calmly said, 

“Pet does love the feeling of something stretching her bum, and since I can't spend the entire day bending her over my desk we had to find a substitute. I'm going to let you know, when you end up in our bed, I'm going to want to stretch your arse as well, I actually wanked over the memory of seeing you bending over to pick something up during your last year here.”

Penelope shrugged, "I've never done it before, but the way Pansy was talking, how you two got her so turned on she was practically begging for it? I'm willing to give it a try." 

Harry grinned, "Pansy always was enthusiastic, it's too bad she didn't want to work at the school, but she told me she's having more fun running the Stag. But that reminds me, would you object to teaching any of the ladies who are interested in how to dance? Pet already knows how, she enjoys taking a turn at the Stag now and then, but a few of the other girls are curious about trying it for themselves." 

Penelope smiled, "I'd love it! And I'm hoping you wouldn't mind if I danced there once in a while myself. I had a great time last night, and the money was a great bonus!" 

“That's no problem, but if you do it doing the school year, make sure it's on a night when you don't have an early class the next morning. And I'll make sure to let Neville and Megan know, they really enjoyed your dance last night.” Harry chuckled, “Megan told me that they barely made it back home before Neville had her naked and bent over the couch!”

Penelope smirked, “I could see that Neville certainly enjoyed the show, and Megan wants me to dance for Neville's stag night. I'm going to take her up on it, that won't be a problem, will it?”

Hermione giggled, and Penelope looked at her curiously. The other woman said, “I don't think that's going to be a problem, since I'm going to be one of the other dancers. All the guests have to swear an oath that they won't reveal who the dancers are, or what they see that night. It's going to be fun!”

Penelope glanced over at Harry, and he nodded, "Pet loves showing off, and Neville is a good friend, so she's looking forward to it. None of the men there will be able to touch her, or you, although I'd be surprised if Megan didn't try to get you into bed with the two of them. I'm not sure which one of them is randier, her or Neville!" 

She laughed, “Megan did invite me to stay the night after the party, and I'm going to take her up on it. Life's too short to turn down a bit of fun, isn't it?”

Harry snorted, “Elegantly put, Penelope, but you're right. Pet and I discovered that years ago. But, we can talk about bedroom fun later. You've got a group of volunteers to teach.”

Ninety Minutes Later

Penelope watched as the women staggered into the Quidditch Locker Room to use the shower, a slight smile on her face. A couple of the women were in surprisingly good shape, so they had no problem with the exercise routine she'd run them through, but most of them needed to be eased into things. It was good to know, so she didn't push her students too hard before they were ready for it. 

Tonks wasn't a surprise since she'd gone through Auror training before resigning after the war to be a teacher, and Emma, Hermione's mum had been exercising for years. Penelope had to push down a twinge of envy that Hermione's parents had been so accepting that their daughter was a witch, unlike her parents. Things would have been a lot different if they hadn't been so brainwashed by that damned preacher, saying that witches were evil and in league with the devil. What shite! But what's done is done, no time to worry about it now. 

Hermione was in good condition as well, but she said it was because she had far too much experience running for her life. She didn't want to take a chance of needing to do it again and being too slow. Considering what she'd heard about her and Harry's adventures, that really shouldn't be a surprise either.

If the three of them were moving smoothly, chatting casually as they removed their clothes, Luna, Cho, Susan, and Daphne were all groaning and moving very stiffly as they stripped down and stepped under the pulsating showerheads. Penelope licked her lips at the sight of their naked bodies, which surprised her a little. Until the night before she hadn't been that interested in having sex with other girls. Sure, she enjoyed it when she had the chance, but she preferred a stiff cock (or as close as Two Pumps could manage anyway) to a tongue and fingers. But ever since she'd stripped in front of Pansy, she'd been looking at every woman she met as a possible playmate. And Hogwarts was full of potential playmates! 

Feeling Harry step up beside her, that was another thing that was confusing her. She was having a hard time adjusting to the changes in the young man who she'd last seen up close over ten years ago. Back then he'd been a scrawny little thing, but now? Now he radiated power and control, and just being around him was getting her wet! 

He leaned toward her, and softly said, “You know, if you were to strip down and climb in the shower, it would make it much easier for you to enjoy what is going to happen.”

Penelope didn't even try to object, because getting naked and into the shower would get her closer to the naked women that were soaping each other's bodies and snogging casually as the water washed over them. It didn't even occur to her that Hermione was snogging her mother, she just noticed that they looked really hot as they rubbed against each other. 

Stripping out of her exercise clothes, Penelope hurried toward the showers, only to pause when she heard Harry's voice from behind her. “Pet? Don't you and the others think that Penelope deserves your thanks for her help this morning?”

She saw Hermione break away from Emma and smiled widely. “Yes, Master, I think she does.” Turning to the other women, she gestured and all of them lowered themselves to their knees and put their hands behind their backs. She then gestured for Penelope to come closer and guided her under the water. The water felt amazing as it beat on her back and shoulders, easing the tension of muscles that had been overused since the night before. But then she saw Hermione pouring liquid soap over her own body and stepping close, pressing their breasts together and her leg between Penelope's thighs. 

Penelope was losing herself to the sensations as Hermione's leg pressed against her pussy and the way that the woman's breasts pressed against her own, their nipples rubbing against each other making her moan. Hermione reached up and put her hands on either side of Penelope's face, pulling her down for a kiss, her tongue demanding entry into Penelope's mouth. 

She let Hermione control the kiss, just enjoying the feelings the younger woman was pulling out of her, but then another girl pressed against her back, hands coming around to play with her tits, pinching and tugging her nipples! The unexpected addition, joined with the way Hermione's thigh was touching her, triggered an orgasm that had been building since Harry released his power in his office. She lost all sense of herself as the pleasure crashed over her, leaving her floating above the clouds as her entire body was kissed by the breezes. It was glorious!

Penelope was barely aware, through the haze of pleasure, that she was being moved, but then she felt the cold tile wall against her back and a pair of hands on her thighs. Looking down, she blinked at the sight of Emma kneeling between her legs. Penelope wondered distantly what was going on, why she was kneeling there? But then Emma looked up with a grin, before her tongue came out and Penelope loss all interest in anything but the beautiful pleasure building up in her body. 

She was still floating from the first orgasm when Emma pushed her into another one, and Penelope was crying hoarsely, her hands clenching in the air as her body seemed to belong to someone else. Then, just as she was coming back to herself, Emma moved away and Luna was smiling up at her, and Penelope knew she was going to love working here!

That was almost the last coherent thought Penelope remembered, looking back on that morning. But all of the women, except Hermione, had used their mouths on her to turn her into a quivering mess of happy goo laying on the shower floor. 

When she pulled herself together, she realized that she had a woman's arms around her, and since Emma, Daphne, Susan, Cho, and Tonks were in a puppy pile, cuddling together, and Hermione was on her knees in front of Harry, that meant that it was Luna who was holding her. Lifting her head, she chuckled, “Is this how you welcome all the new staff members, Luna? Because I can see why all of you seem so happy!”

Luna giggled, "Oh no, Penelope, this was calm compared to what we did when Padma, Parvati, and Lavender all joined at the same time. Of course, all of them had been with Harry and Hermione for over a year before they were hired, so we had to really make it a special occasion. I'm sure they'd love to tell you about it, but it's almost time for lunch, and I'm hungry." 

As if Luna's words were a signal, the various women started shifting around and finding their clothing. Luna helped Penelope to her feet because her legs were still weak after the massive number of orgasms, but soon she was dried and dressed as well. All of the women had managed to repair their appearance so didn't show any evidence of the debauchery that had been going on. 

Hearing Hermione cry out, Penelope looked over and saw that Harry had her bent over a bench in front of the lockers, her hands gripped in one of Harry's hands as he plunged into her pussy. She tried to look away, but her eyes were fixed on the way he was stretching Hermione, and the look of absolute bliss on the other girl's face as his hips slapped against her arse. Looking at the other women, they were just watching quietly, and all of them had the same soft smile on their face. That, more than anything brought home to Penelope that all of them had spent many nights in Harry's bed, and were likely remembering the times that they were in Hermione's position.

Eventually, the two of them hit their peak, and Harry pulled out of his wife's body. Penelope's eyes widened as she got her first real look at how big he was, and he was going soft at the time! 

The other women started clapping and whistling, but he and Hermione just smirked and headed for the showers to rinse off. 

Minerva gave all of them a rather strange look when they came into the Hall for the afternoon meal, but since there were no students there, she didn't say anything. Although she and Filius did welcome her to the staff, and Filius seemed pleased to see another Ravenclaw coming to the castle.

Penelope was a little disappointed that Harry had left to meet with the Headmistress after lunch, but Hermione said he would 'welcome' her personally later that night. Hermione then showed her where her quarters would be, and offered the use of a couple of elves to help her move. Penelope was happy to agree, it would make the move a lot easier, and the elves were soon meeting her and reading the location of where she was staying. They promised to have everything packed and ready when she got there.

Before they left her new home, Penelope found herself on the receiving end of another one of Hermione's kisses, as well as feeling the woman's fingers sliding under her knickers to finger her! Hermione was still licking her fingers when she escorted the flustered Penelope to the front gates of the school. It was while Penelope was walking down to Hogsmeade to start her way home that she started laughing. Her life had taken some extremely strange twists in the last 24 hours, and she couldn't be happier! 

Once she got back to her flat, she contacted Pansy and Su to let them know she got the job and was pleased that both women seemed a little disappointed. They did cheer up when she asked if she could still come in and dance once in a while, and spend time with the two of them. Pansy was quick to agree and Su was nodding enthusiastically, especially when Pansy mentioned the private shows that were scheduled at times, like oil wrestling in the Pit. Su laughed when she mentioned how often Hermione found herself in the Pit, and how hot it was watching her dominate the other girls. 

Penelope smirked, which made Pansy demand the details, so Penelope spent several minutes describing the events of the morning. Pansy got so worked up that she had to end the call, and the last thing Penelope heard was Su's giggle and the sound of a hand smacking flesh.

Shaking her head with a laugh, she tossed in more floo powder and contacted Longbottom Lodge and spoke to Megan, agreeing to both of her offers, and asking if she would know any of the other dancers.

Megan grinned and said that Penelope would find out when she arrived, she wasn't going to spoil the surprise. But then she said at least one of the women was going to shock her! With a laugh, Megan ended the call, saying she was going to tell Neville the good news, and get him worked up enough to shag her bow-legged by describing all the filthy things she wanted to do with Penelope.

Penelope couldn't help but wonder if these people were always this randy and she didn't notice it, or if it was something to do with Voldemort finally being dead that let them go wild?

Something to look into later, she had to make sure that everything was packed so she could head to her new home.

End Chapter Two

The Harry/Penelope scene will be in the next chapter, it would have been too long for this one. See you in a week or so!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Penelope get some private time and Hermione enjoys herself as well. Basically a PWP Chapter

STORY TITLE: Dancing Lessons (Part Three)  
PART: 03 of 04  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter FanFic Archive, FF.Net, Questionable Questing, My Yahoo Group   
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Sixth in the Headmaster Potter series. Harry and Penelope have some private time and she meets more of the staff. NOTE: This Chapter is basically a PWP (not the entire story isn't GRIN)  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Hermione/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: GOAL: 5,000 Words  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
CASTING NOTE: Penelope Clearwater – Lissy Cunningham Page 3 Model  
Pansy Parkinson – Mellissa Clarke Page 3 Model

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Great Hall  
Thursday, June 21st, 2007  
6:00 pm

It had been a very long afternoon, but she finally had her rooms arranged the way she wanted, and Penelope was starving! She'd been too busy to grab anything to eat after leaving Hogwarts earlier, and while Pansy and Su were extremely tasty women, they weren't very filling, so she was ready for a Hogwarts dinner. Changing into some comfortable clothes she made her way down the Great Hall, joining a happily chatting Luna and Cho as they found seats at the Staff table. 

It was strange to see the hall from the teacher's perspective, but Penelope was sure she would get used to it fairly quickly. At least she had a couple of months before the students arrived and the hall would be full of noisy children and teenagers. She was actually glad that she'd had a chance to show what her workout routine was because it was obvious that she would have to adjust it for the majority of students, at least for the first month or so. They should be able to pick up the pace once they got used to it and she could increase the difficulty then. 

The first couple of classes for each of the years would need to be dedicated to finding out what sort of shape the students were in, and getting the Pure-bloods used to the idea of exercise clothing. She smirked, 'Molly Weasley, the stuck up bitch, would probably have a stroke at the idea of some of the things that people normally wore to exercise in. It might be worth the howler the woman would surely send... No, not going to be that petty, I'm free of her and that whole damned family, and good riddance to the lot of them!'

She was about to join Luna and Cho's conversation when food appeared in front of them, and Penny's mouth started watering at the delicious smells. She'd forgotten just how much food there was at a Hogwart's meal, and she had a hard time deciding what she wanted to taste first. Eventually, she chose some ham and roasted potatoes, digging in happily. As she was eating, she was listening with half an ear to Cho and Luna's conversation and she almost choked on her drink when Luna casually mentioned how much she enjoyed being on the receiving end of a buggering from one of Alpha's toys! Looking around wildly, nobody seemed to be paying the slightest bit of attention, even the Headmistress. 

Cho noticed her reaction and reached over, touching her arm and saying “A privacy bubble, it's a requirement for conversations with our Luna, because she has no filter.” She was giving Luna an affectionate grin as she spoke, and Luna just grinned and shrugged, not embarrassed at all.

Luna said, "She's right, but don't worry Penny, you'll get used to us soon enough. I do hope you'll continue giving the staff lessons before the new year starts, I didn't realize how out of shape I was." 

Cho nodded, "I didn't either, and if you have some time, would you mind giving me some dance lessons? I've gone with Harry and Alpha to the Stag a few times and watched her dance, it really looked like fun!" 

Luna nodded, “It did, but I'm not sure about letting strangers see me naked. I wouldn't have a problem dancing for Harry and Alpha and the rest of you, but that's different.”

Penelope smiled at her, "I'll be honest, I wasn't really thrilled about that either, but the trick is, as soon as you go on stage, pick out one person in the audience and dance for them and only them. The rest of the crowd just fades away, and it's easy as anything to enjoy yourself. Of course, the fact that I recognized Neville Longbottom and was dancing for him just made it more exciting!" 

Cho gave a throaty chuckle, "Doesn't surprise me, I've heard stories about him and Megan, and they are almost as adventurous as Harry and Alpha!" 

Penelope flushed, “I'm hoping to find out tonight, although I really enjoyed the shower, and I hope you did too.”

Luna smiled brightly, “Oh we did, don't worry about that. But I'm looking forward to getting a mattress under me next time, it's a lot more comfortable. And I keep all my toys in my room, so we can really have fun!”

Penelope smiled, a little uncertainly, she wasn't quite sure what sort of 'toys' Luna would consider fun and was almost afraid to find out. Fortunately, she didn't need to respond, because she heard Harry's voice in her ear, even though he was several seats away, sitting next to the Headmistress. He said, "It's a localized charm, I'll teach it to you later, comes in handy for a private conversation. But if you would like to finish what we started during your interview, I'll come to your rooms after dinner." 

There was no way she was going to say no to that, considering what had happened in the office, and seeing him and Hermione together! Turning toward him, she gave a smile and a nod, and he quirked a grin at her, before turning to speak to Hermione, who looked at her with a smirk. 

Penelope barely noticed what she ate for the rest of the meal, her mind was whirling with excitement and she felt herself getting wet with anticipation. Fortunately, Cho and Luna both realized what was going on, and didn't bother trying to distract her. 

She managed to exchange polite greetings with Filius Flitwick, although it was strange referring to her former head of house by his first name, before escaping with the excuse that she wanted to take a bath after spending the afternoon moving. He just gave her a knowing look and nodded, wishing her a good evening. Something about the way he acted made her sure that he was well aware of exactly what was going on, and she felt her face heat up with a blush as she hurried away. 

She didn't know why she was blushing, she was an adult for Merlin's sake! So what if she was looking forward to getting her brains shagged out? It wasn't any of his business that she was practically panting to get Harry's cock in her mouth, and feeling him fucking her until she could hardly walk! She obviously wasn't the first woman on staff to welcome Harry into her bed, so he could go piss off if he didn't like it!

Penelope was still grumbling to herself when she reached her rooms. Tapping her wand on the door, it clicked open and she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. It was only when she looked up that she realized she wasn't alone, that Harry was standing in the middle of the room, watching her with an amused expression on his face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come, all she could do was move toward him, her hands fumbling with the buttons on her robes and then he was gesturing and she was completely nude, her clothing piled neatly on her dresser. She moaned as his magic washed over her, and she felt herself getting even wetter than she already was, her pussy ready for him to claim her and she couldn't wait!

Without thinking, she moved until she was in front of him, and his arms were around her, his mouth claiming hers, his tongue demanding entry which she eagerly gave him. She felt the tingles of his magic as he caressed her body, his hands stroking her back and fondling her arse, and her hands were fumbling with his belt, wanting to get his pants off so she could take him in her mouth.

She whined in need when he broke the kiss, but then he gestured again and he was completely nude before her, his cock standing tall and proud and she felt her mouth-watering. All she could think about was getting him into her mouth and she lowered herself down, her hands reaching up and stroking his shaft, feeling the core of molten steel under the smooth skin. 

A part of her was amazed at the difference between Harry and the only other cock she'd seen, and Percy would have killed to be even half as well equipped, not to mention it would have taken more potions than he could afford to be as hard as Harry was naturally! With a mental two-fingered salute to her cheating ex, she opened her mouth and placed a kiss on the swollen head, Her tongue slipped out and she licked the bulb, tasting the seed that seeped out of the slit and enjoyed the tingle of his magic on her tongue before she let it slide down her throat. 

Opening her mouth wider, she wrapped her lips around the head and started sucking, taking him deeper into her mouth and using her tongue along his shaft. Her hands were gently fondling his balls and she felt a thrill at the moans of pleasure she was drawing from him, loving that she was giving him pleasure, and knowing without a doubt it would be nothing compared to the pleasure she was going to receive!

Penelope was running on instinct now, Percy had never lasted long enough for her to get any experience, but Harry certainly seemed to be enjoying her actions. She switched between sucking him and taking him out of her mouth to use her tongue on his balls and his shaft before taking him in her mouth again. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't hear him calling her name, and she was caught by surprise when he suddenly swelled in her mouth and she felt the first burst of cum hit the back of her throat. She swallowed as quickly as she could before pulling back until just the head was in her mouth and she let the next burst land on her tongue, the magic in his seed sending shivers of pleasure through her before it rolled down her throat. 

She barely managed to swallow the last burst before his magic hit her system and exploded, shooting flares of ecstasy through her entire being and sending her on a journey like she'd never experienced! The sensations were overwhelming, she could feel colors and taste sounds, fireworks were bursting behind her eyes and she cried out as everything went black!

DL & DL & DL 

Harry smiled softly as Penelope climaxed from swallowing, it had happened with every girl that had gone down on him, until they got used to it, but it still made him feel good that they got so much pleasure. Of course, the fact that they enjoyed themselves made them even more eager to experience it again, and he was never going to object to a sexy woman wanting to suck his cock! He may not have been a Ravenclaw, but he wasn't a Weasley either!

He knelt and picked up Penelope, carrying her over to the bed and let her stretch out, enjoying the sensations. He lay down behind her, his arms wrapped around her and his hands lightly stroking her, letting her come back to herself gently. He knew from prior experience that she would be ready for more as soon as she recovered, and he was going to do his best to drive her out of her mind with pleasure. 

Hermione was going to love hearing about this, and the original plan had been for her to join him in 'Welcoming' Penelope to the staff, but Minerva wanted to go over the most recent OWL and NEWT results for Transfiguration, so his wife had to suffer through wearing clothes for the rest of the evening. He knew that she would happily be naked 24/7 if she could get away with it, no matter who might see her, but she didn't want to scandalize Minerva any more than she already was. The Headmistress, if she didn't know for certain, at least had a very strong suspicion about the relationship he and his pet had with the witches on the staff, but as long as they were relatively discrete she would turn a blind eye.

It was embarrassing enough when Minerva caught the two of them 'celebrating' the end of the school year on the Astronomy Tower after his first year there, it was a good thing that Aurora and Charity hadn't arrived yet or it would have really been uncomfortable!

He felt Penelope stirring in his arms, and he watched as her eyes opened, pleased to see the awareness shining clearly in them. “I don't have to ask if you enjoyed that, do I?” He asked with a grin, and she laughed happily, shaking her head,

"Not a chance! That was beyond belief! I'm going to want to do that a lot more, but now, my pussy is wet enough to flood Myrtle's loo, so shag me, Harry!" 

He chucked and rolled over, lifting her legs to his shoulders and rubbing the head of his cock along her swollen lips. She hadn't been kidding, she was soaked, and it made it easy for him to line up and slide completely inside her, making her moan as he stretched her. He pulled back, until just the head was inside her, and softly said, "Penelope? I want you to grip the bars on the headboard and don't let go until I tell you, can you do that for me?'

She didn't even question him, just reaching above her head and wrapping her fingers around the bars. There was plenty of time to introduce her to bondage fun in the future, but this was a good start. Sliding forward he buried his cock in her pussy and started stroking, drawing moans and sighs of pleasure as he filled her. 

It didn't take long for Penelope to start moving against him as much as she could, still keeping her hands in place, he felt her tightening the muscles in her legs to lift her further off the bed, pulling him deeper inside her body, and soon they were moving together, driving Penny closer and closer to another climax. 

Harry braced himself on one hand as the other stroked her pussy, his fingers sliding between her lips as he filled her with his cock. He brushed the tip of his finger over her clit, making her tighten around him and cry out, babbling incoherently as another burst of pleasure coursed through her body. 

They kept moving together, Penny still holding on to the headboard as she tightened around him, feeling his cock swelling as he flooded her pussy with his seed, triggering her peak, arching off the bed as she orgasmed, before collapsing, her body shuddering and shaking on the bed, completely unaware of anything but the pleasure she was feeling. 

He told her that she could release her grip, and part of her mind was aware enough to understand, taking her hands away from the headboard, and using them to grip the comforter on her bed, pleasure still shooting through her body.

Harry pulled out and moved her legs so they were laying on the bed, he used a quick wandless spell to dry the bedding under her and lay down, holding Penny in his arms as she started snoring softly. 

He grinned wryly and stretched out, getting comfortable and closing his eyes as well, falling into a light doze.

DL & DL & DL 

Assistant Headmaster's Quarters   
Roughly the Same Time 

Hermione sighed in relief as the door closed behind her, and she started pulling off her clothes. She really wished that the Headmistress had chosen a different evening to go over the NEWT and OWL results. Sure, it was satisfying to know that her classes had the highest rate of 'Outstandings' at both levels in the entire European sphere, but she would have rather been enjoying Penny with her Master! What they did in the locker room was fun, but they really couldn't devote the time she wanted, not if they didn't want Minerva to come looking for them. Being interrupted once was enough for this lifetime, thank you very much! 

Walking toward the door to her and Master's bedroom, she paused, seeing flickering shadows through the doorway. She knew that Master wouldn't be back from welcoming Penelope yet, he would have called to her as she entered, so who was in there? A smile crossed her face as she heard a muffled giggle, she recognized that voice, and she realized that her night just got a lot more entertaining.

Pausing in the open doorway, she took in the scene before her, and her smile grew even wider. There were actually two girls kneeling beside her bed, not just Luna, but Cho as well, both of them completely naked of course, except for the silk collars around their throats, and they had their hands tied behind their backs. Hermione idly wondered how they managed that, but put it aside, trying to figure out how Luna did some of the things she accomplished still made her brain itch!

Stepping into the room, she said, “Well now, this is a pleasant surprise. I was afraid I was going to be bored waiting for Master to finish welcoming our newest staff member, but you will do nicely!”

Walking in front of the kneeling girls, she gestured for them to stand, and said, “I'm very pleased to see both of you, because I picked up a new crop recently, and I've been looking forward to trying it out.”

Moving to the back of the room, she opened the door into the Wizarding space room that Master had created, and stood aside, letting the two girls step inside. The lights came up on their playroom, and Hermione licked her lips in anticipation. Neither girl needed to be told what to do, they had both been here several times, as had most of the other women, and the two of them hurried to the padded bench and climbed into position, their knees on the padding and their upper bodies resting on the table. 

Hermione smiled as she looked them over, "Very nice my girls, very nice. Except there is one thing missing, neither of you is wearing your plugs. But that's easily remedied, isn't it?" 

Opening the cabinet against the wall, she scanned the different plugs she had gathered over the last few years and found the ones that her playmates enjoyed the most. Luna enjoyed the feeling of the oval-shaped plug, while Cho loved the one that had ridges. Hermione didn't care, she loved them all. Taking the plugs, she set them aside and opened another drawer, pulling out the living dildo that she had found at Lilith's recently. It was only the latest in a long line of toys that she had purchased there, starting in her Sixth Year when she first seduced Luna and her roommates. Tapping the toy with her wand, she moaned softly as it became part of her, and she stroked it softly, enjoying the way it felt. 

Picking up the plugs, she moved to her two eager playmates and prepared them before sliding the plugs into their arses. Both girls squirmed in pleasure as they were filled, taking the plugs easily. Of course, the two of them had lots of experience, since she and Master both had enjoyed them that way hundreds of times over the years and both of them always climaxed nicely from being taken.

Leaving the girls to enjoy being filled, she went to the rack that held her collection and picked up the newest riding crop. Master had already used it on her, and she adored the sting and was sure Luna and Cho would enjoy it just as much. 

Moving so she was in front of the kneeling girls, she presented the crop to each of them, watching as they each kissed the square leather tip. All of the girls who had found themselves in the playroom were well trained on what was expected, and they had yet to disappoint her. 

Taking her position behind them, she said, “Because the two of you are such good girls, anticipating my needs, you are both getting five strokes. I don't want you cumming until the fifth one, is that understood?”

Both girls clearly said, “Yes, Alpha,” and Hermione nodded, taking a couple of practice swings before kissing the top of Luna's thighs, right at the base of her bum. Luna jerked in place and called out “One! Alpha” and Hermione looked carefully at the girls' skin, it was nicely red, but not damaged, which was good, she always had to be careful not to truly hurt her girls. This was playtime after all.

Kissing Cho across her arse, the girl moaned in pleasure and called out “One! Alpha”, and Hermione could see that she was already getting wet. Pausing to run the rod between the girl's soaking lips, Hermione grinned at the moan of pleasure as Cho tried to close her legs around the crop. 

Removing the crop, she gave Luna another, this time across her arse cheeks, drawing a gasp before the count, and she could see the wide smile on her blonde lover's face. Hermione shook her head in amusement, some things never change, Luna took just as much joy in living even during that first night they were together, and it was one of the reasons she loved the girl so much.

Switching to Cho, she ran her fingers through her weeping pussy, sliding two fingers into the girl and pumping quickly before withdrawing. She whined at the loss of contact, and Hermione smirked, amused as always that the girl Master had crushed on so severely had found herself in her bed several times before Master got to enjoy her. Of course, Master had more than made up for it, starting with the night that she brought Cho to their bed for the two of them to enjoy. 

Lifting the crop, she kissed the Asian beauty across her thighs and could see Cho biting her lip to hold back her climax, before gasping out the count. It was clear that she was very close to the edge, and Luna wasn't very far behind, so she stopped teasing them and gave them the last three in quick succession, smiling in satisfaction as both girls screamed out their release in unison, collapsing against the tabletop as the mixed pain and pleasure flooded their bodies. 

Putting the crop aside to be cleaned, she used her wand to release the bindings on the girls' wrists and floated them over to the bed, laying Cho on her back with her wrists in the cuffs on the headboard, and Luna on top of her, her pussy over Cho's mouth. The two of them were starting to come back to themselves by now, and Cho started licking Luna eagerly, making Luna wriggle happily. 

Hermione climbed on the bed, taking her place between Cho's legs and beckoned to Luna, who lowered herself down and took the living dildo into her mouth, licking and sucking her Alpha's cock, before paying attention to Cho as well.

That was just the start of things, and they were still playing a couple of hours later when Master walked into the room. He took one look at the three of them and was hard in an instant.

None of them got any sleep that night, but they weren't complaining at all.

DL & DL & DL

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Great Hall  
Friday, June 22nd, 2007  
7:00 am

Penelope was blessing whoever had invented cushioning charms as she sat down for breakfast because she needed one after the night before. After she and Harry had woken up, she had sucked him again, enjoying another massive climax, before he rolled her over on her belly and prepared her to be buggered.   
She'd been a bit nervous at first, because she'd never had even a finger in her arse until her time with Pansy and Su, and wasn't sure how she could take somebody the size of Harry there. But by the time he had cast the preparatory spells and his fingers were stroking her pussy, all the worry disappeared, and she took him easily. 

She ended up enjoying the feeling and could understand why Alpha and a few of the more submissive girls (from what she'd heard) really loved the feeling. It was an incredibly submissive act, but she just reveled in how filthy it was and knowing that the entire Weasley family would have a collective heart attack if they saw her. Yeah, she was still a little bitter, but so what, she's the one with amazing lovers and a job making three times what Two Pumps Percy was making at the Ministry, so screw them! 

Penny was a little surprised to see that she was one of the only members of staff at the table, although Padma and Parvati walked in as she was eating, and they gave her a friendly smile and a wave as they took their seats.

She was enjoying her second cup of coffee when Luna and Cho made their way to their seats, and Penelope bit back a laugh at the 'just shagged rotten' look the two of them sported. Quickly putting up a privacy spell, she said, “What the hell were the two of you doing last night? You look even worse than I did when I woke up, but I was able to make myself presentable!”

Cho smirked at her sleepily, “Well, waking up assumes we got any sleep. The two of us just left Harry and Alpha's bedroom a few minutes ago. And I can't speak for Luna, but as soon as I get some food in my belly I'm going to bed and sleep for 24 hours. Alpha was inspired last night, and when Harry came back after spending time with you, it just got wilder! I wasn't so bloody hungry I would be heading to bed right now, but Harry's cum is tasty and the orgasms are amazing, but it's not very filling.”

Luna was just nodding, a sated smile on her face, and she said, “I don't think you'll see Master or Alpha much before dinner, they were just as tired as we were, but Dobby had popped in with a tray for the two of them.” 

Penelope just gaped at the two of them as they fell on the breakfasts, shaking her head. She couldn't believe that Harry had the energy to keep going after the two of them had finished last night, but apparently, he was even more powerful than she'd suspected, which made the fact that all of these women were his and Hermione's lovers understandable. 

Finishing her breakfast, she realized she was feeling full of energy and decided to grab her exercise gear and go for a run around the grounds. It would be useful for her classes anyway, to have a route picked out. And when she finished she could shower and floo Pansy, she was sure that Pansy and Su would love to hear about her new job. She wondered if Pansy would object if she brought those women who wanted dancing lessons over the Stag before they opened, so they could practice on a stage? 

She smirked, even if Pansy objected, she was sure that she could 'convince' the younger woman. Of course, that was just an excuse, she'd become extremely fond of both Pansy and Su that night, and wanted to spend time with them. From their reactions, she didn't think that either of them would have a problem with the idea, especially if she did a turn or two on the stage.

It was incredible, the changes in her life in less than 48 hours, but she wouldn't change it for anything, and she was looking forward to seeing what happens next! 

End Chapter Three


End file.
